Their Firsts
by Iamdeathberry
Summary: A series of one-shots regarding their firsts. Ichigo and Rukia. Rating may change.
1. Date

**Their Firsts**

**Prompt: First Date**

Rukia is not unfamiliar about her surroundings. Being a Kuchiki, she has been entitled to lavish privileges such as their four story mansion where she lives with her Brother-in-law, official guardian and one of Japan's multi-billionaire, Kuchiki Byakuya. She also has a car, which was purchased for her by Byakuya and despite working and earning a reasonable salary, Byakuya still gives her weekly allowance and the value much higher than what she earned in a month.

So, Ichigo did not know what irked her the moment they stepped inside the five-star restaurant his godmother owned.

Ichigo's scowl deepened as he tried to figure out what worries Rukia as the said girl looked around the place. He already told her to order already but it seems like she did not heard him and continued fiddling with her eating utensils unconsciously.

"Rukia," Ichigo called a little louder and her violet eyes suddenly snapped to his direction. He breathed with ease as he was assured that Rukia is still in normal condition. Giving her an assuring smile, he pointed at the menu in front of her and said, "You can order now."

Laughing slightly, Rukia nodded and opened the menu. Ichigo noticed that she suddenly became shy. "Are you alright?"

Rukia's eyes wandered away from the menu and looked at Ichigo. "Yes." She answered.

"Are you sure?"

Rukia nodded. "Yeah. I'm just…" and trailed off.

"Yes?" Ichigo urged her.

But before Rukia can give him an answer, the waiter was already at the side of their table and asked for their orders.

"So, what were you going to say?" Ichigo asked when the waiter left.

Rukia laughed and coughed slightly. "I'm just… nervous. That's all." She smiled apologetically at him.

"Why?" the man asked. "Is it because of the restaurant? Are you uncomfortable in places like this? Is it too much?" Ichigo demanded, worried right now. It's their first date and he wanted to make sure that he did the right thing and most importantly, if Rukia is happy and satisfied.

Sensing the fret over her date's voice, Rukia immediately raised her hands in front of her and waved it. "No! Everything is alright!" she assured him and saw him eased immediately. "Don't worry, I'm used to stuff like this. Nii-sama always brings me to his business dinners and stuff like that so, this is really okay. It's just that no one has ever brought me to a place like this before. It's always Nii-sama."

"So you've never been on a date before?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia smiled weakly. "No." she answered. Ichigo's eyes widened. "But I had a few guys before who asked for a date but I denied them. Not really the type to eat out with random men." She excused.

"What about me?"

"Eh?"

Ichigo smiled. "Aren't I a random guy? You just said you don't like to go out and have a date with random guys."

"About that…" She looked away and smiled. Ichigo was surprised with her expression and when Rukia turned to look at him again, her eyes had this sparkle. "It's probably because of your hair." She said.

"Excuse me?"

Rukia laughed. "Yes. It's cute. Orange… you rarely get to meet a person who has orange hair."

"O-okay." Ichigo murmured. _She really is weird, just like what Ishida said._ He picked up his wine glass and took a sip when Rukia said, "It's also your light."

"Huh?"

"Your light." Rukia repeated. She sat up straight and leaned to the table to get near him. "You don't seem to understand. When I was in college, I majored in Art. One of my professors told me that everything has this "personal light", she added air quotes as she said the words. "When I met you, you know that time when I bumped into you and Orihime said that you were a close friend of hers when I was close to punching you, you actually had this _light _coming out from you when you talked _nicely _and decently apologized."

"I don't understand. I'm not an art major, like you. Sorry." And he took another sip of his wine.

"Come here." Rukia leaned forward and her hand reached towards his hair, ruffling his wild orange hair more.

"What-"

As Rukia took her seat again, she asked, "You combed your hair, right?"

"Yeah, I did." Ichigo said as he tried to fix it back to its original look. "It's still unruly as it is. Why did you mess it up?"

"It's so not you." She said and she drank some water. Ichigo stopped fixing his hair. "Even though that you combed your hair and it's still as unruly as before, when I met you, your hair is actually much _wilder _than that." She pointed out. "I like that _Ichigo_ met; The_ Ichigo _that has a light that says "I'm Ichigo, holier than thou and does not give a fuck". Even though he apologized to me so politely." She said the last part in a teasing manner.

"You're a Kuchiki. You shouldn't say words like "fuck"." He said.

"Well, Kurosaki," Rukia said. "I'm not like those _ordinary _girls you had taken out on a date before."

_You sure are._

_I'm back! Did someone missed me? Probably not. I recently graduated last March and now officially has a degree of Mass Communication, minor in Print Journalism!... and unemployed. Instead of being a bum and waiting for replies from offices that I applied to, I want to b productive at least and start writing again._

_So here I am once again, ALIVE, offering you another fanfic. It's a series of one-shots now as I am trying to step away from my usual multi-chaptered style. I realized I am more suited to this type of writing (correct me) and so… there you go! I hope you enjoy!_

_It's a slow start and as you can see its jumbled-kind of thing. You'll get it sooner as I update chapters in the future._

_Reviews are appreciated!_


	2. Hold Hands

**Their Firsts**

**Prompt: First Holding Hands**

"Thanks for inviting me out."

She smiled up to him. "It's okay. When I received your text, I already sensed that you were bored to the beat. Sorry, I didn't get to reply immediately."

He gently patted her on the back. "It's alright. You came for me, anyways. You saved my life."

Little did he know, the simple gesture sent a pleasant chill throughout her body. "No problem. Just treat me next time." She murmured.

"So you're suggesting another date?"

"Nope. Not every payback requires a date."

Her eyes wondered and saw an ice cream store.

"You can start with that" She said mischievously

"You're smile says otherwise. And what do you mean, "_I can start from that_"?"

"It means I will ask for more."

Later, Rukia now enjoys her ice cream and Ichigo does, too.

"Way to get angry with me." Rukia said. "Who knew that the _Strawberry_ likes ice cream, too." She cooed jokingly at him.

"Shut up." he retorted. Rukia continued to tease Ichigo when she did not notice that she went further to walk the street and the cars are still moving and the green pedestrian light is still on. As fast as he could, Ichigo reached out and grabbed Rukia's hand, pulling her away just before a motorcycle hit her and rushed past her.

"Oh sorry-" she said.

"Jesus, Rukia! Be careful!"

Rukia looked up and saw Ichigo, his scowling face near hers. His tone of voice surprising her enough. Sure, she and Ichigo aren't that close enough… but his care and worry for her is really…

"Sorry." She mumbled as she hung her head.

"Jeez, that watch where you are going next time." Ichigo sighed.

As they crossed the street, Ichigo did not let go of her hand. Rukia still sensed the tension on his hand and to comfort him, she squeezed his hand gently to assure and sort of apologize to him for what she did. She also did the unthinkable, as she is a socially awkward person in the world: Rukia leaned her body closer to Ichigo as they held hands.

When they are in front of Rukia's office building, Rukia looked up at him again.

"Hey."

Ichigo sighed deeply and looked at her.

"Sorry." She said remorsefully.

"Look, I'm not angry, okay?" he said. "Judging by how you look, it seems like I am at the losing end here." He laughed.

"And you know what? I'm scared of letting you go…"

Rukia's mind sizzled and sort of had a shut down.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"I'm scared of letting you go because who knows, you might get stuck in those elevator doors. You're such an accident magnet.

_Oh._

"Oh."

She sighed inwardly. _What am I expecting?_

"I have to go now." She said, smiling. "My boss would probably fire me."

As she turned to leave, she couldn't move again as Ichigo still held her hand. Rukia looked back and stared at Ichigo.

"You can… let go of my hand now." She said.

It seems like he's in a daze. "I'll take you home later?" he asked as he lets go.

"Yeah, sure." She said as she rushed inside the building, trying to forget what just happened and what she had been feeling since she met him for this day.

_In a rush but I was satisfied. Are you?_

_Review!_


End file.
